When The Stars Go Blue
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Bluestars life. THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT. I repeat, NOT a oneshot. Songfic. This is a Blue x Oak story with a small part of Blue x Lion. I found my notebook...it was stuffed under my bed at our beach house. HAHA anyway...not on hiatus anymore.
1. Prologue: New Kits

When The Stars Go Blue:

Bluestar's Story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE SONG WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE BY TIM MCGRAW.

Prologue: New Kits

A tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat lay suckling her two newborn kits. She stared lovingly at them, her crystal eyes shone at her new litter. A small blue-gray she-kit squirmed around her mother's tail, and a dark tortioseshell with a dappled coat like her mother squirmed around with her sister's tail.

"Bluekit, you look just like your father! Riverrunning would have been so proud with you, and Spottedkit, you are so beautiful!" the she-cat cooed. Goldenwing, another she-cat, padded over to the she-cat and her kits.

"Hey, Dappletail!" exclaimed Goldenwing, a younger queen, with her second litter trailing around after her.

"Hi, Goldenwing. What's your kits names?" asked the white she-cat, her golden tail-fur shining as wonderful as her blue eyes.

"Redkit is the tortoiseshell tom, and Whitekit is the white tom," replied Goldenwing. "Your kits are beautiful!"

"Yours are very handsome!" exclaimed Dappletail. "What happened to Silkywind?"

"She should be in Oakfrost's den, having her kits," replied Goldenwing.

"Oh. I hope her first litter turns out alright," said Dappletail.

"Me too," agreed Goldenwing. "Here she comes now!" A pretty light brown tabby with silky fur, and amber eyes, padded into the nursery with two kits in her mouth.

"Hi Silkywind!" exclaimed Speckletail, who had just braught her kit over, Lionkit.

"Hi! This is Tigerkit, and Hollykit," yawned Silkywind. She lay in her nest. Rivermist braught her two kits, Willowkit and Runningkit over to the clamor.

"Has Sandy had her kits yet?" asked Rivermist.

"Who, the rougue? Yea...she went into the den just as I was coming out," replied Silkywind. A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes padded in and set down a little white kit in the nest.

"This is Frostkit," mewed Sandy. After she becomes a warrior, I think I'll leave the clan." The queens looked sad.

"Why?" Dappletail asked.

"I don't know," mewed Sandy.


	2. Chapter One: A Night in the Nursery

Chapter One:

A Night in the Nursery

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! U guys ROCK!**

A blue-gray she-kit pounced on a bramble-colored tom-kit. He squeaked, and turned onto his belly. The blue kit laughed.

"Hey! Bluekit! That hurt!" the tomkit squealed.

"It's supposed to! I'm a warrior, DUH, Tigerkit!" exclaimed Bluekit. Tigerkit put his head up, and stood his tail strait, and walked away. "Hey, Spottedkit!" the little blue kit spun around, and looked for her sister.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed a dappled tortoiseshell she-kit, jumping onto her sister's back. Bluekit spun around, and jumped onto her sister. The tortoiseshell squealed, and a dappled tortoishell she-cat, the mother of the two kits, padded up, and snatched Bluekit off of her sister.

"BLUEKIT!" exclaimed the she-cat.

"But mama!" protested Bluekit.

"Dappletail! Where's Hollykit?" yowled a silky tabby she-cat. The tortoiseshell turned away from scolding her daughter, and looked wildly around the nursery. She found the little ginger she-kit yowling outside the nursery.

"She is right here, Silkywind!" exclaimed Dappletail. The silky she-cat ran and scooped up her daughter.

"HOLLYKIT! It's time for stories and bed, not outisde!" yowled Silkywind, a sigh of relief in her abrupt tone.

"Sorry, mama," Hollykit pitifully squeaked.

"It's alright dear, don't worry. I'm just so happy you're safe!" she mewed softly, and braught her kit to the moss nest. Every she-cat was nestled in her nest with their kits. A white she-cat entered.

"Good evening, she-cats and toms. How about we start another story. Who wants to pick?" asked the white elder.

"Me! Me! Me!" all of the kits yowled excitedly.

"Bluekit," the elder mewed, settling down in the sandy floor.

"Could we hear the Sunningrocks story please, Frostpool?" Bluekit mewed, settling into her mother's pelt.

"Okay, here we go..."Frostpool began.

**HAHA! ME LEAVE U NOW! Muahahahahahah!**

**5 more reviews, or I SHALL NEVER UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ha.ha. U GET THE PICTURE!**

**PURPLEKITS LOYALTY**


	3. Chapter Two: A Walk In The Woods

Chapter Two:

A Walk In The Woods

**Thanx, reviewers!**

Bluekit blinked open her green eyes. Her silver tinged muzzle opened wide with a big yawn. Spottedkit was still sleeping. The other kits were sleeping, too. The others wouldn't be sleeping for long, so Bluekit decided to take a walk. She quietly squeezed her way out from between her mother's body, and Spottedkit's head. Bluekit padded quietly towards the enterance to the nursery. She peaked her emerald eyes out. No one was up except the blind elder, Mothfrost. She crept out, and sped towards the enterance to the camp. She felt the dirt beneath her paws. Her pawsteps were quick and quiet. She wanted to see Sunningrocks in the dawn. She hurried, and there she jumped onto the rocks. There was another kit. A bracken-colored tom-kit. It squeaked when Bluekit's claws raked on the granite boulders.

"Hi there," mewed the tom-kit.

"Hi. I'm Bluekit. What's your name?" asked Bluekit.

"I'm Oakkit. I'll be an apprentice tommorow," mewed Oakkit.

"Cool! Me too. What Clan are you from?" asked Bluekit.

"I'm a RiverClan kit. I came here to watch the sunrise. Please don't chase me away," mewed Oakkit.

"I'd never chase you out, you're the nicest RiverClan tom I've ever met," mewed Bluekit mewed.

"And you're the nicest ThunderClan she-cat I'ver ever met!" exclaimed Oakkit, and just like that, a legend was formed.

**How did u like it? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Three: Bluepaw

Chapter Three:

Bluepaw

**REVIEWERS! U GUYS ROCK!**

Bluekit paced back and forth in front of the nursery, nervous, scared, and anxious. She was going to be an apprentice at sunset!

"Bluekit! Stop pacing! You're going to ware a hole in the ground!" mewed Hollykit, one of Bluekit's best friends. Bluekit gave a _mrrow_ of laughter, and ran to pounce on her friend. Spottedkit was sharing tongues with Lionkit, and Tigerkit was play-fighting with Whitekit, and Redkit, while Runningkit an Willowkt were sharing tongues, as brother and sister do. Bluekit felt a sense of elation. All the kits having fun, and the camp, so peaceful...

"SHADOWCLAN!" yowled Rowanclaw, ThunderClan deputy. No sooner had the kits fled into the nursery, than a fowl smelling stench flood into the camp, and it was filled with yowling screeching cats. Halftail, a senior warrior was in front of the nursery, yowling and spitting at a ShadowClan she-cat, who was trying to break into the nursery. The queens and thier kits were huddled into the back of the nursery, staying as close as possible.

"Spottedkit! Where are you?" Dappletail whispered in fright.

"Right here, mama!" a muffled squeak came from under Silkywind. Halftail veered away from the nursery, running to help One-Eye, another senior warrior. Suddenly, into the nursery came the ShadowClan deputy, Brambletail. The tom was creeping towards the kits. Bluekit rushed forward, and hissed at the warrior, about four times her size.

"Bluekit! NO!" exclaimed Dappletail. Bluekit jumped onto the tom's face, and scratched him on the nose, and bit down on his ear, while her tiny feet scratched his chin. Brambletail gave a yowl, and ran out of the nursery. Bluekit stood triumphantly in the middle of the nursery. All the kits ran towards her, cheering, and licking her, and put her on thier backs.

"BLUEKIT! BLUEKIT! HOORAY FOR BLUEKIT!" they exclaimed. Dappletail ran forward, and licked her daughter so fiercly, that the little kit gave a meow of protest. It was almost sunset, and all the queens were cleaning thier kits, happily.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Spottedpaw. Oakfrost, train this young apprentice in the ways of medicine well," mewed Shrewstar. "Last but not least, Bluekit. From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Bluepaw. I will mentor Bluepaw." Bluepaw's eyes turned to sparkling marbles as she gave a soft mew of delight.

"Redpaw! Whitepaw! Runningpaw! Willowpaw! Lionpaw! Tigerpaw! Hollypaw! Spottedpaw! Bluepaw! Redpaw! Whitepaw! Runningpaw! Willowpaw! Lionpaw! Tigerpaw! Hollypaw! Spottedpaw! Bluepaw!" exclaimed ThunderClan. The apprentices sped off towards the apprentices den, as the sun pulled it's final rays of light over the mountain tops.

**SO DID U PEEPS LIKE? REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter Four: Training With Hollystar

Chapter Four:

Training With Hollystar

**ME FINALLY UPDATE! WOOP WOOP!**

"Bluepaw! Wake up for your first day of training!" mewed Hollystar. Bluepaw wearily opened her eyes. The sun was just above the Horizon.

"But Hollystar! The sun is bearly up yet!" protested Bluepaw.

"Early to bed, early to rise! Now get up, please!" mewed Hollystar, getting impatiant. She wanted to show her apprentice the borders. Bluepaw warily got up, and staggered out of the den, leaving a bare spot next to Lionpaw. She ate her fresh kill, a vole. Bluepaw followed Hollystar out of camp, towards a fowl smelling border. She scrunched up her nose at the scent.

"Eww! Hollystar! What is that?" asked Bluepaw.

"ShadowClan, young apprentice," mewed Hollystar. They veered away from that border, and ran towards a rushing river. Bluepaw clambered up onto the bloodstained granite boulders. She looked down into the river, and saw her face. But, a fish jumped up, scared her, and Bluepaw fell in.

"Help!" she mewed.

"Bluepaw!" yowled Hollystar. Suddenly, a bracken-colored ball of fur wrenched Bluepaw out of the river and onto the Sunningrocks. Bluepaw coughed up water on the boulders.

"Are you okay?" asked the bracken colored tom.

"Oakkit?" asked Bluepaw.

"Bluekit?" asked the bracken colored tom. "Well, I'm Oakpaw now."

"I'm Bluepaw now," mewed Bluepaw. She scented a RiverClan leader on the way. He appeared.

"Very nice, Oakpaw! You kept that ThunderClan she-cat from drowning!" mewed the tom. "Are you okay?" he asked Bluepaw. Bluepaw nodded.

"Come, Bluepaw. Let us go home," mewed Hollystar. Bluepaw followed her mentor home.

**oooo! BLUEPAW IS GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE NEXT CHAPPY! OOOOO!**


	6. Chapter Five: How Could You?

Chapter Five:

How Could You?

**Bluepaw is getting in trouble for disobaying the warrior code. SHE GETTING IN TROUBLE W/ DAPPLETAIL, AND HOLLYSTAR!**

Back at the camp, Hollystar took Bluepaw into her den. Dappletail was called to join them.

"How did you know the RiverClan apprentice?" asked Hollystar, glaring into her eyes.

"Well..." Bluepaw mewed.

"RiverClan apprentice? How do you know a RiverClan apprentice? You've never been to a Gathering!" meowed Dappletail.

"Well, one morning while you and Spottedkit were sleeping, I snuck away to watch the sunrise, and there he was, Oakkit sitting on the Sunningrocks," mewed Bluepaw.

"First of All: Why did you sneak out of the nursery? Second: Why didn't you chase him off our territory?" asked Dappletail. Hollystar's eyes softened.

"She didn't know the territory, Dappletail," mewed Hollystar. "She will not be punished. Bluepaw, you may go." Bluepaw backed sadly out of the den. Her eyes were big and tear-filled. Her proud head was drooped in sorrow.

**THE END OF CHAPPY 5. R&R!**


	7. Chapter Six: Where Do U go when ur blue?

**When The Stars Go Blue**

* * *

**SORRY 4 THE REAL LONG UPDATE:3 **

**THANKS REVIEWERS!**

* * *

Chapter Six: 

Where Do You Go When You're Blue?

Bluepaw didn't mean to be agianst the warrior code. She was only a kit. She walked into the apprentices den. There sat Lionpaw, giving himself a groom.

"Bluepaw, what's wrong?" asked the golden tabby. He padded over to his saddened friend. Bluepaw sat down next to him.

"I got in trouble," she mewed. "I was only a kit!" She spat with rage.

"What happened?" asked Lionpaw.

"Well, when I was a kit, I snuck out of the nursery one morning to watch the sun rise. I went to Sunningrocks, and met Oakkit there. He was a RiverClan kit, and we didn't know the boundries of the territories. Now, Today, with Hollystar, I saw him again. He saved me from drowning, and my mom got mad...and i don't wanna be a warrior anymore!" she cried.

"Listen, listen Bluepaw!" he yelled. The young gray she-cat turned and looked at him.

"What is the point now?" she asked. He set his golden tail on her head.

"Friendship, love, triumph, Leadership, and everything that life is!" he mewed. Bluepaw ran to him., and cried in his fur, her best friend...helping her.

"Just let it all out, Bluepaw," mewed Lionpaw. Tigerpaw entered the Apprentices den, with Spottedpaw following him.

"What's the matter Bluepaw?" gasped the tortoiseshell, he amber eyes reflecting the sunlight coming through the top of the den. Bluepaw just continued to cry...

* * *

**Waddya think:D I hope u likeyed! REVIEW PLZ:D:D**


	8. Chapter Seven: Comforting Awaits Her

**When The Stars Go Blue**

**I know, it has taken me frigin FOREVER to update this story...PLEASE DONT COLD-BLOODED MURDER ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, anyway! Here is your update. **

**Cuppy!!!!**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**Disclaimer: Dont own warriors...duh...**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Comforting Awaits Her

"Bluepaw, what happened?" asked Spottedpaw. Her voice was silky, and sweet, and it seemed to flow with the movement of the damp end-greenleaf breeze.

"I got in trouble, with a RiverClan apprentice," Bluepaw sighed, sniffling, and wiping her tail over her eyes.

"Which apprentice?" asked Tigerpaw, giving Bluepaw a friendly, comforting lick over the ear.

"Oakpaw," she replied.

"Oakpaw!" shouted Spottedpaw. "I saw him on the border hunting a few hours ago! He is SO handsome!" '

"Not needed at the moment, Spottedpaw, " teased Tigerpaw. Spottedpaw grinned, and cuffed him over the ear.

"There is a time for gossip!" Spottedpaw stuck her tongue out at the tabby tom. "But right now is the time for Bluepaw." The tortoiseshell fluffed her fur. Bluepaw sort of smiled. Then Spottedpaw cuffed Tigerpaw over the ear, and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"Bluepaw likes seeing you in pain!" Spottedpaw teased. Bluepaw smiled. Her tortoiseshell sister got a sly smile on her face, and then poked Tigerpaw right above his tail with her claw. He let out a screech, abd Bluepaw began bursting out laughing. Lionpaw and Spottedpaw couldnt help laughing along. Tigerpaw gave out a sort-of-smile.

"Oh, Tigerpaw!" Lionpaw mewed, in between giggles and smirks. Bluepaw rolled her eyes at her friends. She cuffed Tigerpaw over the ear again, and then padded out to the Fresh-Kill pile.

"You guys always make me feel better!" Bluepaw sighed. She smiled.

"You know I try," mewed Spottedpaw, pretending to act like she took all the credit for herself. Lionpaw laughed a little more.

"You guys are the best. Promise me we will be friends forever?" Lionpaw asked. The four of them smiled.

"Of course we will, Lionpaw," mewed Bluepaw. "I, Bluepaw, apprentice of ThunderClan swear to StarClan, and my fellow apprentices before me that I will be the forever best friend of Lionpaw, Spottedpaw, and Tigerpaw."

"I, Lionpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan swear to StarClan, and my fellow apprentices before me, that I will be the forever best friend of Bluepaw, Spottedpaw, and Tigerpaw," he followed Bluepaw's lead.

"I, Spottedpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan swear to StarClan, and my fellow apprentices before me, that I will be the forever best friend of Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Tigerpaw," Spottedpaw mewed. She touched her tailtip with Lionpaw and Bluepaw's.

"I, Tigerpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan swear to StarClan, and my fellow apprentices before me, that I will be the forever best friend of Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Spottedpaw," Tigerpaw finished. He touched his tailtip with Spottedpaw, Lionpaw, and Bluepaws. I guess right there, is where, a promise was made...but soon to be broken by a treachory who would scar a leader for her life, until her death.

* * *

**ta da:D:D:D R&R!!!!**


	9. Chapter Eight: The First Gathering

**When The Stars Go Blue**

**By HermionexRonxisxTruexLove**

**Sorry for this long update...okay...here we go! We're back on track!!!!!!**

**--HrxRxisxTxL**

**Disclaimer: dont own.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: 

The First Gathering

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting," Hollystar's voice echoed through the camp. Bluepaw drowsily padded and sat between her clanmates, Lionpaw and One-Eye.

"I have called you hear to announce who is going to the Gathering tonight. Lionpaw, Bluepaw, Tigerpaw, Spottedpaw, One-Eye, Speckletail, Smallear, Winterbreath, and Tawnyspots. That is all," mewed Hollystar, and the Clan departed. Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Spottedpaw, and Bluepaw were really excited. Their first Gathering!!!!

"I can't believe it!" purred Bluepaw.

"I know!" Lionpaw excitedly meowed. "We better eat up."

"Yeah," mewed Spottedpaw. "We shouldn't go on the journey empty stomached, it isn't good for our health." The four apprentices padded over to the fresh kill pile.

"Do you wanna share a vole with me, Lionpaw?" asked Bluepaw. Lionpaw nodded, and they sat down to eat. Spottedpaw picked out a mouse for herself, and Tigerpaw chose a shrew. They ate and talked. And Spottedpaw gossiped about Oakpaw.

* * *

"Time to go!" yowled Hollystar. The cats chosen to go to the gathering filed behind Hollystar. They joined each others tails, and played a game of follow each others pawsteps. As soon as they came to Fourtrees, Hollystar stopped. Then she flicked her tail, and they all sped into the clearing. Bluepaw's nose was filled with the scents of RiverClan. WindClan and ShadowClan werent here yet. Bluepaw scanned the clearing, straining to see Oakpaw. Finally, she saw him, chatting with a group of RiverClan apprentices. She ran over. 

"Hi, Oakpaw!" mewed Bluepaw.

"Bluepaw! How are you?" mewed Oakpaw.

"I'm pretty good, you?" asked Bluepaw.

"I'm great. These are my friends, Mudpaw and Shadepaw," mewed Oakpaw.

"Hi," Bluepaw mewed. A putrid scent filled their nostrils.

"ShadowClan's here," Mudpaw announced.

"As if we didnt already know," Shadepaw mewed, her tongue sharp. Within a few moments of ShadowClan, WindClan arrived, and the Gathering began.

"Cats of all Clans," ShadowClan's leader, Raggedstar began the gathering. "ShadowClan is doing fine. We have named a new deputy, Brokentail, and our medicine cat, Yellowfang, has taken a new apprentice, Runningpaw." He stepped back, and next came the newly named leader, Tallstar, of WindClan.

"WindClan is doing wonderful. Prey and water and kits are plentyful. Cinderfoot has just given birth to three healthy kits. I named my new deputy, the newly named Deadfoot, a few sunrises ago. That is all from WindClan." Tallstar stepped back, and Crookedstar stepped forward.

"There is nothing really to report from RiverClan. We have named a new apprentice, Oakpaw. He is here with us tonight. That is all," mewed Crookedstar. Hollystar stepped up.

"All to report from ThunderClan is we have four new apprentices with us tonight. Bluepaw, Tigerpaw, Lionpaw, and our medicine cat's apprentice, Spottedpaw," mewed Hollystar. "That's all." Everyone filed away from the Gathering, and as Oakpaw and Bluepaw split their seperate ways, they touched noses.

* * *

**ta daaa! r&r. **


	10. Chapter Nine: Midnight Walk

**When The Stars Go Blue**

**heyy! okie this is a little love scene between Oakpaw and Bluepaw. Okie??? R&R!!! **

**Disclaimer: dont own warriors**

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

Midnight Walk

Bluepaw couldn't sleep. Even though the den was totally quiet, and the wind whispered ever so slightly through the trees. She looked up, and saw that the sky was perfectly clear. _I guess I could sneak out, and take a little walk tonight. _Bluepaw thaught to herself. She ever so quietly stood up, streatching. She padded out, her paws light as if she was stalking a mouse. Her amber eyes glinted in the darkness, and she looked above at Silverpelt. She felt a wonderful sensation go through her as she knew that her warrior ancestors were watching over her. She snuck out the camp enterance, and up the ravine, finally taking the time to breathe as her head broke through the bushes on the far side of the ravine. Her eyes glistened as she heard the whisper of the wind, and the scuffling of small animals in the dark.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. She just padded through the forest, going wherever her paws took her, using her senses to find her way through the darkened paths. She found herself shoved into the moonlight, as she found that she was going towards Sunningrocks. She felt a pang in her chest, hoping that Oakpaw might be here.

"You're out late tonight," a voice from behind Bluepaw mewed in the darkness. She almost fell off one of the boulders when she heard it.

"Oakpaw!" she mewed, happily.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked, jumping up and sitting beside her.

"I couldn't sleep. I mean, it was perfect temperature and totally quiet in my den, and I dont know why I can't sleep. I guess my mind is just restless," Bluepaw explained. "What about you?"

"I just don't know. I guess I just have alot of pressure on me these days," Oakpaw replied. Bluepaw nodded.

"I know how you feel," she explained. Oakpaw's eyes lit up.

"Remember when we met...when we were kits?" asked Oakpaw.

"The same exact spot, except we were watching the sunrise," Bluepaw replied.

"And I said you were the nicest cat I have ever met?" Oakpaw mewed.

"Yeah," Bluepaw replied.

"Well...Bluepaw...I..." Oakpaw stuttered, when there was a rustling on the ThunderClan side of the territory.

"Bluepaw!" mewed Lionpaw, coming out of the brambles.

"Lionpaw?" asked Bluepaw, her amber eyes shining. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneak out of camp, and I wanted to know where you were going. I didn't know that...you were meeting this RiverClan cat," Lionpaw mewed, his eyes focusing on Oakpaw.

"He's just my friend!" Bluepaw yowled. "I didn't plan to meet him here!" Oakpaw looked hurt.

"Come on, Bluepaw. Let's go home," Lionpaw mewed, reasoning with her. Oakpaw had ran down the slope, and splashed in the river.

"He didn't even let me say goodbye..." Bluepaw mewed, holding back a tear that was about to fall from her eye. Lionpaw shrugged, and him and Bluepaw padded back to camp, Lionpaw yawning, and Bluepaw silently crying.

* * *

**tadaa! R&R!!!**


End file.
